


debbie, flung out of space

by wondaerlust



Series: extremely short ocean’s 8 stories [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: that one time debbie went bungee jumping off of a cliff and the girls went with her





	debbie, flung out of space

**Author's Note:**

> //So I basically wrote this as a challenge with my friend in the middle of town square. We took three prompts and gave each other ten minutes and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.//

"Okay, so are you ready?" Lou said standing next to Debbie who was just about to 

bungee jump off of a huge cliff. 

"Yes." Debbie nodded. 

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?" 

"Yes, Tam-Tam. You asked me that billion times and I already told you, I made decision to do this back when I was five." Debbie said, now already annoyed with her friend who clearly worried too much. But who could blame her, she was a mother, mothers do that. 

Just as Tammy was about to respond to this Constance jumped in. 

"You still remember things you wanted to do when you were five? Wow, that's sick! I can't even remember whose watch I stole yesterday. How do you do that?" 

"Okay, okay, enough talking. It's time for flying." Lou said. 

"By-" Debbie didn't get to finish her sentence but Nine Ball already pushed her off of the cliff. 

"I am going to kill youuuuu!" Debbie yelled and it echoed around them. She flew down to the ground, she was previously secured of course, and she landed safely. It was fun, very, very fun.

She even thought of maybe making Lou do it as well.


End file.
